Profanación de los rukhs negros
by Lauzlanille
Summary: Judal cae en una trampa organizada por unos pocos de Al-Sarmen; envuelto en una degradante situación contra su dignidad y orgullo podremos estar dentro del Magi oscuro para ver que es lo que piensa al respecto de aquello y del resto del mundo.


Aviso. Tiene muchas escenas de contenido sexual blahblah y además con mucha violencia por medio. **Pero creo que se merece leer y más por quién aún no entiende la mente de este señor.** Incluso para quién lo odie y sienta que merece esto, lo hice con el mismo propósito para que se de cuenta de la simple y cruda realidad~ (o al menos lo intenté). Para mi Judal es un personaje que significa mucho, que tiene mucho dolor e ira hacia el mundo contenida en su interior. Me da mucha rabia cuando la gente le odia por qué si y sus respuestas son "es que un loco que no le entiendo" o parecidas. Judal necesita love, y sé que para los amantes de Jud -como yo- lo pasaréis mal con esto pero creedme que he intentado poner muchos sentimientos en esto para que no sea un lemon cualquiera.

* * *

**LA PROFANACIÓN DE LOS RUKHS NEGROS **

Cómo había sucedido todo… Era difícil de explicar. Qué la situación fuera compleja e incomprensible, sí, definitivamente. Jamás en su vida pensaría que aquello le sucedería.

Ahí estaba él, el Magi Oscuro se encontraba en el centro de la circunferencia; lo único iluminado de la oscura y fría sala. En el centro de ese grabado, el sol de ocho puntas con un octograma se mostraba bajo la bóveda.

Su cuerpo desnudo tenía marcas notorias en cada recóndito. Magulladuras de cuerdas, zonas enrojecidas y de un tibio color morado, e incluso rasgados donde finos hilos de sangre corrían. Intentaba abrir sus ojos; no era capaz de procesar bien algo en claro. Quería ver una solución a eso, ¿pero qué veía a cambio? Un techo oscuro que parecía no tener fondo y… figuras.

Esas figuras sin rostro. Seres anónimos que se ocultaban con aquellos ropajes, incapacitando a ver facción alguna que determinara algún tipo de sentimiento. Siempre pensó… que transmitían apatía. Ahora, ahora que estaba de esa manera tan humillante, era capaz de asimilar que cuando tenía uso de razón y apenas unos pocos años, esas personas encapuchadas… le daban miedo. Ya no era así, se había acostumbrado. E incluso, no verles la cara había terminado tocando una fibra sensible de su ser haciéndolo hasta más frívolo. Pero ahora recordaba sus años de niñez –estúpido lapsus que todo eso le estaba provocando – y obvio, él había llorado mucho.

¿Quién no habría llorado? ¿Quién no habría buscado de pequeño tan sólo una cara más? ¿Un gesto? **Unas simples caricias.**

Pero eso ahora daba igual. No era que las necesitara. ¿Por qué? El Magi había crecido sin ellas, sin cariños, sin familias, sin amigos. Juzgaban mal si creían que las añoraba o las necesitaba. Era una necesidad propia del ser humano pero si bien de infante las buscó, ahora ya era tarde. La opaca barrera del rukh negro no daba visibilidad a nada y menos a eso. Ahora sólo pensaba que odiaba al mundo.

Soltó un quejido molesto al notar el contacto de otra persona más. Unas manos desconocidas atraparon su muslo, presionando con los dedos su carne, sintiendo las punzantes uñas clavársele. Gimió al notar el miembro ajeno entrar en su cuerpo e intentó apoyarse sobre el antebrazo a duras penas pues unas cuerdas sostenían sus muñecas.

Ahí estaban esas malditas _caricias_. Las únicas caricias que él podría recibir.

Qué más daba, que tocaran lo que quisieran. Miró con un infinito odio hacia la persona, quién fuera, que le estaba tomando. Como la odiaba. Pero no era el único, le odiaba a él, a ellos, y a todos. Todos, odiaba a todos y cada uno de los seres existentes del planeta.

Era lo que querían, ¿verdad? Estaba bien porque era lo que ellos deseaban. No, no pensaba en Al-Sarmen. No pensaba justo en los que estaban haciendo aquel cometido. Sino pensaba en el resto del mundo. En aquellos que veían al Magi como una amenaza, como un ser malvado. _Claro que era malvado._ Y por esa misma razón, lo que estaba sucediendo se lo merecía. ¿No era así?

Los rukhs negros emergían con intensidad desde hacía tiempo alrededor del lugar. Se mantenían cercanos a su portador, manifestando en gran parte su sentimiento y como su oscuridad crecía. Crecía por segundos.

Pero no era la primera vez que el Magi se sentía así. Porque los estúpidos e ineptos humanos hablaban mucho sobre el Oráculo de Kou y sus destrozos, ¿pero alguien sabía por todo lo que había pasado acaso? Por eso detestaba esas personas como Aladdin o Sinbad que decían tanto sobre él cuando en realidad no tenían ni idea. Creían conocerle o comprenderle (teniéndole lástima en otras palabras), pensando que era tan sólo un muchacho infantil e inmaduro, víctima de su destino. Era cierto, pero más allá de eso, más allá de lo que se veía, _en el interior del Magi había mucho que esconder._

- ja…- soltó un comienzo de risa aunque su propia voz ahogada no le dejó continuar. Su cuerpo se balanceaba al ritmo que el desconocido mismo le proporcionaba. Esa mirada que mantenía en él, a pesar de lo agotado que se sentía (hasta el punto de pensar que su alma se apagaba), esa mirada tan llena de odio infundido en esos carmesíes orbes penetrantes, aún llena de vigor, estaban achantando al acosador. Por segundos el ritmo se volvía lento. Ni hacía falta ver su cara para _ver_ el miedo, casi lo olía como si éste emergiera de cada poro de su piel.- Si me violáis…Al menos hacedlo bien, bazofias incompetentes.

Y su descaro fue suficiente para provocar que otro agarrara de su cabello que de tanto alboroto estaba suelto y despeinado, levantando así su cabeza. Frunció el ceño con molestia al sentir un glande forzar sus comisuras con la pretensión de entrar en ellas.

Y pensar que aunque fueran aquellos de Al-Sarmen eso no se trataba más que de una confabulación de unos pocos. Nunca en su vida había sido "violado", el Magi oscuro era demasiado importante como para que los miembros de la organización quisieran algo así contra él. Pero, su descaro _había dado sus frutos_. Judal no había sido muy amable con algunos miembros, en especial con los primerizos. Por lo que había conseguido concluir a duras penas, parecía que aquellos resentidos se habían juntado con algunos otros que admiraban al Magi en un sentido deshonesto y más que corrupto. No sería la primera vez que se acometía una calamidad de ese tipo,una violación allí era lo mínimo que podía hacerse comparado con las terribles catástrofes que más de una ocasión habían ejercido. Y es que no tenían ni piedad ni escrúpulos. No por ende se le conocía como la organización más temida y oscura de toda la historia presente. Para conseguir el poder y aquellos objetivos, hacían cualquier barbaridad.

Ver actos así desde que tuvo consciencia le terminó causando insensibilidad. Era algo normal para él. Se había acostumbrado ya a verlos, muchos de ellos entrometiéndose sin darse cuenta, ahora que era él la víctima la cosa cambiaba y lo que nunca pudo sentir ya que no le enseñaron, aquello llamado empatía, no era necesaria pues lo sentía en sus propias carnes.

No le serviría para arrepentirse. Porque, en esa situación lo único que hacía prosperar en él era la rabia hacia el resto de humanidad. _La violencia no se arreglaba con más violencia. _El Oráculo del Imperio Kou estaría siempre rodeada de ella y su destino desde infante lo seguiría juzgando. Y él tenía muy claro que por siempre. Por más que en su corazón a lo mejor residiera unos fugaces rukhs blancos; alguna vez en esos sueños agradables que él tenía; por todo lo que había causado, por todo lo hecho, lo único que le recibía con los brazos abiertos en ese lugar llamado vida, era la oscuridad. Y sino era el caso, la propia de su corazón rechazaba a su contrario inconscientemente.

- Bien, así me gusta, Oráculo.-gemía uno tan ridículamente seducido al notar como había conseguido meter el miembro en su boca. Y justo cuando precisaba de morderlo, otros dedos de alguien zafaron sus comisuras para estirarlas y así evitarlo.

Cerró los ojos aún sombreados de morado a pesar del sudor. Otras manos acariciaban su torso palpando los botones salientes del pecho. Los retorcieron a su merced.

Y aunque no era agradable ser apoderado de esa forma por tantas personas, añadiendo que era por gente que ni siquiera jamás vería su rostro, no mostraría rastro de pena alguna. Sabía que era lo que querían. Y él era alguien fuerte; quizá era odioso y con muchas otras cualidades negativas, pero de algo que estaba muy seguro y era más bien lo que le había hecho no perder la cordura hasta ahora era de que _él era poderoso._ Él sería mejor que aquellos estúpidos violadores y cualquiera que osara retarlo. Y su supremacía prevalecería aunque ahora estuviera siendo atacado por la mayor humillación de su vida. Porque sino, **¿cómo enfrentar con toda esa tortura?** ¿Cómo habría enfrentado en sus cuatros años ver que era un niño diferente careciente de personas cercanas, como la familia? **Pues, porque él era un Magi.** Él iba a ser el Magi más poderoso, sería el Oráculo de Kou y tendría poder; _poder… y poder._Esa palabra tan hueca pero que sin embargo, a él lo había conseguido llenar, paradójicamente.

Los mataría. Los mataría a todos. No a Al-Sarmen, sino aquellos que le habían preparado la emboscada. ¿Quince? ¿O eran veinte? Cómo iba a saberlo; como iba a saber que lo citarían a una reunión que no era más que una trampa, y que anteriormente se asegurarían de drogarlo en su primera comida de la mañana. Porque claro, sino hubiera sido el caso, el Oráculo habría podido en contra de todos los que se le hubieran puesto por delante. Pero decir que su cuerpo flaqueaba era quedarse corto. No lo parecía porque no daría señales de ello, pero casi… ni lo sentía. No podía ir en contra de la organización que le proporcionaba su propio poder, se basaba en eso, por tanto se sustentaba de aquellos viejos. Pero aquellos malditos traidores, los que estaban ahora osando tocar algo tan valioso como su cuerpo, fuera como fuera, aunque tuviera que destapar cada rostro, aunque tuviera que hablar uno con uno cada día y ellos se escondieran entre las sombras, los encontraría y los mataría a todos.

Se irguió para arrodillarse, en ese momento aprovechó para meterse el miembro desconocido hasta la mismísima garganta. Escuchó el grito de deleite ajeno.

_"Eso, grita. Para que cuando te retuerza la mano y vea que gritas igual, te mate sin piedad."_ pensó de inmediato.

Arrodillado, zafaron su cadera y lo tiraron hacia atrás. Su boca fue liberada de golpe pero a cambio de sentir por detrás como aquello se hundía más en su interior. Vociferó un grito casi ahogado y jadeante tuvo que apoyarse rápido para no perder la compostura.

"Asco…" pensó al ver de sus labios caer un fino hilo de saliva.

Era asqueroso saber que usaban tu cuerpo como mero material sexual. Y quizá cualquiera estaría en un bloqueo mental, pero no era su caso. No lo era porque él ya estaba acostumbrado. Sino bien a ese acto precisamente, ¿qué tenía de diferencia eso del resto de cosas que habían sucedido ya en su vida? Ya había visto, antes incluso de tener uso de razón, que los débiles morían y los fuertes vencían. Que los humanos eran objetos a los que utilizar, que si él no utilizaba… Entonces lo usarían a él. Y sobre todo, que para poder sobrevivir ante esa locura y caótica vida había una cosa que tener clara y era que uno debía divertirse de la desgracia. Pensar en el presente, y disfrutar del mismo dolor. **¿Por qué sino lo hacía… de qué disfrutaba? **Porque no había nada más ya que le quedara. Nada; por más que muchos idiotas insistieran en culparlo, él se sentía impotente en la búsqueda de algo efímero e hipócrita que no conseguía colmarlo. Porque a su alrededor, si aún caso, hubieran pequeñas pizcas apenas visibles de otros sentimientos, no eran suficientes. Toda esa oscuridad tarde o temprano terminaba engulléndoles.

Y es que, para reemplazar todo esa tristeza y odio en su interior se necesitaba algo casi tan pesado como la misma negrura que lo abordaba por dentro. ¿Pero acaso sucedería? **Nunca.** Porque las tinieblas que él visualizaba con una burlona sonrisa día a día eran inimaginables para el ser humano. Y para el ser humano porque por mucho que se pudiera convencer de lo contrario, nadie podía ir contra su propio organismo diferente al resto. Sin cesar, canalizaba rukh negro día a día, momento por momento. Sólo había calma en unas pocas horas del día, y esas eran cuando el cuerpo descansaba. Cuando dormía. Cuando en ocasiones podía tener sueños fuera de la realidad existente. Sueños bonitos. Algo sumamente contradictorio en él.

Él mismo se iba moviendo al ritmo, incluso acelerándolo más, de la penetración. Lo rodeaban, admirando su situación. Uno de ellos se acercó para volver a mantener su boca ocupada. Alguien le soltó las manos para aferrar su muñeca y llevarla a un miembro para que lo estimulara. Con brusquedad comenzó a masturbarlo a la vez que abría sus labios para dejar paso hacia su cavidad bocal. No le quedaba otra, no era porque cediera sino porque como todo, lo haría con aquella inusual y corrupta diversión.

- Qué fácil reaccionas, ¿Te gusta, verdad? –se mofó alguno. Ni sabía de dónde provenía la voz.

- Pff, lo poco que enseñáis… y ni eso podéis lucir.-aclaró a duras penas, apartándose él mismo para poder hablar.- Dais pena.-Ofendidos, o quizá excitados, lo hicieron callar de la forma más desagradable posible. Emergido de nuevo en la felación forzada que le hizo soltar un leve jadeo de lo brusca que había sido, apreció como en su mano ocupada terminaban eyaculando. Malditos desesperados. Tuvo que apoyarse en una rodilla para no caer hacia delante por el procedimiento veloz y todo a pesar de que seguía agarrado de la parte inferior.

Dio fuertes bocanadas cuando soltaron su cabeza. Obligado a cerrar los ojos, asomó la lengua, con la boca ligeramente abierta al notar como el fluido blanquecino y espeso le salpicaba. Se relamió los labios y entreabriendo un ojo se limpió el resto con un puño. Lo que llegó a acumular dentro de la boca literalmente lo escupió al primero que tenía delante, con el detalle de darle en aquel maldito velo donde tendría su cara. Ojalá pudiera escupirla de verdad. No satisfecho con ello, no dudó en que era buen momento de aprovechar que sus manos estaban libres y aunque se sentía sin fuerzas aún por el narcótico, tuvo la determinación suficiente como para golpear la boca del estómago del individuo hasta hacerlo erguirse del dolor. Se llevaría una felación a cambio de un estómago nuevo.

- Oráculo, nos ahorra los problemas si se estuviera quietecito.

Por la calmada y segura voz, adivinó (a pesar de la falta de sus sentidos) que quién dijo aquello era el dirigente o uno de ellos de aquella demencia. Rodeando los antebrazos con las cuerdas esta vez los ataron pegados a la espada.

- Estos no serán ni un tercio de los que os daré cuando termine todo esto.-amenazó articulando con toda la claridad que fue capaz.

Y lo tiraron con brusquedad al suelo. Ya de por sí, el frío calaba en su piel entumeciéndola, sentir el mármol con tacto como si fuera escarcha de la misma montaña le hizo estremecerle.

Poco de sentir aquello, volvieron hacia él. Sentir hasta tal punto su espacio personal invadido era más que inquietante y angustioso. Su egocentrismo ahora mismo lo estaba salvando de un gran apuro, aunque no quitaba el hecho de que siguiera siendo repulsivo. Protestó mirando con determinación el tipo que abusaba de su trasero y su acceso. Ni supo si era porque aquella confianza en si mismo, que le hacía mostrarse sugestivo a pesar de su situación, o porque llevaba ya un rato con el cometido, pero lo había enardecido y por ende sintió como por… ¿tercera? O quizá ya era cuarta vez, que derramaban el esperma ahí dentro. Ya casi ni lo sentía así que dejó de ser molesto. Sabía que pronto ocuparían aquel lugar que el "complacido" había dejado libre así que aprovechó para dejar caer sus piernas hacia los lados, agarrotadas sintiendo punzadas en los muslos y caderas.

La exagerada exaltación de la propia personalidad no era más que un caparazón más, una envoltura infestada de barbaridades que por mucho que le dieran firmeza y confianza, estaban ahí adheridas a él. Las veía, y las padecía. En el insondable pozo que habitaba en su pecho, en su profundidad allá donde nada era visible. Era su mecanismo de defensa y a su vez el puñal autohiriente que se clavaba él mismo. Porque no era más que otro modo de engañarse.

Pues nunca admitiría que el abuso afectaría en su ser, y a su vez era innegable el número de rukh negro que almacenaba en cuestión de segundos. La contrariedad provocaría aún más incomprensión. Con él mismo, hacía el resto. Y así era, solo se iba alejando más y más de la humanidad. Como siempre, viéndola desde lo lejos; para él, desde lo alto como si fueran insignificantes e inferiores sí, pero también porque eran diferentes e inaccesibles. Sin _figuras resaltantes _que pudieran alejarlo de esa percepción, la altura en la que se encontraba era inalcanzable para cualquiera. Primero; sabía que el humano era conveniente y egoísta, tras esa máscara hipócrita, había siempre una conveniencia. Siempre sería el que ofrecería la mano pero nunca él que se agarrara de ella. Segundo; no aceptaba necesitarla por la creencia de su propio poder. No llegaba distinguir que aún muy poderoso que fuera, no era lo mismo la fuerza física que la mental.

No existía la igualdad, ni la verdadera empatía; y más porque era él el primero en incumplir ambas. Él se alzaría, con tal de sentirse por encima del resto. Bañado en ese manto lóbrego, residiría allí en compañía única de sus rukhs negros.

Y aunque jamás sentiría la necesidad de querer morir pues quería seguir apreciando como su sombra se extendía cada vez más y más empañando a cualquiera con ella, por primera vez en su vida deseaba subir tan alto… Tan alto hasta llegar a desaparecer. En la nada; que sus miembros se desintegraran poco a poco hasta quedarse en negruzco polvo confundido entre los pájaros negros y tan sólo, dejar de existir como tal.


End file.
